


i've been waiting for moments to come (catch fire)

by laughlovelashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Cute, High School AU, M/M, They all go to school together, also side malum cuz hella adorable, ashton convinces luke to join the drama club, extremely slight angst, super fluffy cuz that's all i can write apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughlovelashton/pseuds/laughlovelashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke hates drama, but he loves Ashton.</p><p>He really didn't have a choice.</p><p>or</p><p>ashton makes luke join the drama club with him and he gets more then he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've been waiting for moments to come (catch fire)

"This is the stupidest idea you've ever had."

Ashton pouts.

"C'mon Luke! It'll be fun!"

The two boys are currently standing in front of the extracurriculars billboard in the main hall of the school. Both their parents had been on their backs lately about 'expanding their horizons' or some shit, and were forcing the boys to find some after school activity to participate in. Luke's fairly sure they're just saying that to get the two out of their bedrooms and into something actually productive.

Not that throwing paper balls at each other and listening to Green Day to avoid homework isn't productive because it totally is.

"What's fun about spending all our time with a bunch of theatre geeks?" Ashton frowns and flicks Luke's nose. "Hey!"

"Don't call people geeks; it's rude. Besides, I think drama club will be fun! We can better our acting skills, and I'm sure you'd rather do this then join the marching band or the mathletes." Luke grimaces.

"Okay, you have a point." he grumbles. "But still, drama club?" Ashton chooses that moment to bring out the big guns: the puppy face. He knows for a fact that Luke can't resist him when he widens his eyes and trembles his lip. But really, who could.

"Please, Lukey? For me?" He grabs onto Luke's arm, staring up at him. Luke can feel his resolve crumbling already.

The thing is, Luke likes Ashton. Hell he probably loves him seeing as he's been crushing on the curly-haired boy since, like, forever. Ashton's just so heartbreakingly kind, not to mention fucking _gorgeous_ , and Luke's weak. So it's not all that surprising when he mutters a defeated "Fine..."

"Yes!" Ashton squeals, kissing Luke's cheek quickly before turning to write their names down on the purple flier. Luke's glad, because his face is the color of a fire truck and he's really hoping Ashton won't notice.

"We are going to have so much fun!" And yeah, Luke will suck it up and suffer through joining the drama club if it means Ashton will keep smiling like this.

***

Drama is a lot harder then Luke though it would be.

The first week or so of meetings were fine. They all introduced themselves and played some basic improve games to get comfortable around each other.

It's when they pick a play to perform that things get difficult. Auditions are fine; Luke and Ashton had gotten close with two of the drama club veterans, Michael and Calum, and the two were happy to help them with the whole process. Ashton had really shined, and it came as no surprise to Luke when he landed a leading role. Luke, on the other hand, was perfectly happy with his four lines and stated them proudly every time he got his chance in the spotlight.

No, that wasn't the problem.

The problem was Audrey Reynalds.

Ashton's love interest.

It hadn't occurred to Luke that, yeah, this is pretty common in the theatre. It hadn't occurred to him that he would have to watch Ashton act all lovey-dovey with someone else.

_To have to kiss someone else._

"You alright, mate?" Calum asks, putting a hand on Luke's tense shoulder. The blonde jumps, finally tearing his eyes away from the action onstage.

"Oh-yeah, yeah I'm fine." Luke runs a hand through his hair. Fine his ass.

"Oh c'mon Luke, I'm not an idiot. You're looking at Bree like you want to rip her head off, and I know it's not because she's gotten her blocking wrong for the millionth fucking time." The Kiwi leans closer. "Seriously, what's wrong?" Luke sighs.

"It's just-I don't know, I just don't like her!" There! That's not a total lie. But it's not the total truth either.

"You don't like her because she gets to be all over Ash and you don't." Luke blanches.

"I-what-I don't-"

"I was the same way the first show I did with Michael. We were doing Once Upon a Mattress; he was Dauntless, Claire Browning was Winifred, and I was the jealous Minstrel. It got so bad that I 'accidentally' tripped her before her final curtain call. She stepped on her skirt and the whole thing ripped clean off. Everyone made fun of her and her 'I Heart Vegas' underwear for weeks afterward." Luke laughs out loud, trying to stifle his giggles so as not to disturb the actors on stage.

"I honestly felt bad! I just wanted her to take a little trip!" Calum insists, causing the two to laugh even harder. The director turns and asks if there's something they'd like to share. Red-faced, they shake their heads. Luke catches Ashton's eye, and flashes him a grin. The boy blushes, giving him a small smile in return.

"So, anyway," Calum continues, once they've calmed down and the show is underway again. "Michael came up to me after the show, and he was holding one of my slippers. Apparently it had come off when Claire went down. He asked where it came from, but he had this look on his face like he knew what I'd been doing. But then, he pushed me into a chair, knelt down and just kinda, slipped it back on. I felt like a fucking princess." He glances over at Michael then, sitting at the stage manager's booth, and his boyfriend sends him a wink. Calum blushes, turning back to Luke.

"And, the rest is history, I guess." he shrugs. "It's pretty obvious you feel the same about Ashton." Luke sighs.

"Alright, fine! I like Ashton, okay? He's-he's my everything." Calum smiles softly, putting his hand over Luke's.

"I think you should tell him." Luke's eyes widen as his head whips in Calum's direction.

"Are you crazy?! There is no way I'm telling him that!" Bad, _bad_ idea. Luke couldn't lose Ashton; Luke _needed_ Ashton. And if that meant just staying friends with the other boy, Luke was willing to do that. He can't imagine living without Ashton, and he's not sure he wants to.

Calum rolls his eyes.

"Well, I can't make you do anything, but just know that you're being really stupid right now. I haven't known Ashton that long, but he doesn't seem like the type to just run away if you told him how you felt. He loves you." Luke looks at his lap, playing with his fingers.

"Not the way I want him to." he whispers quietly, almost brokenly. Just then, rehearsal finishes, and their conversation is ended as the students around them hurry to get their things and leave. Ashton comes over, flopping in the cushy auditorium chair next to Luke's.

"I don't understand how you've done this for so long, Calum. Rehearsal is so _tiring._ "Calum laughs as Michael makes his way over. His arm slips around Calum's waist, pulling the shorter boy close and pressing a kiss to his temple. _  
_

"You look worn out, Ash. Ready to admit that drama isn't as easy as you thought it was going to be?" Ashton flips Michael off and they all laugh. He shifts his body so that he's resting against Luke, the blond's arm snaking around his shoulders as a reflex.

"Fine Michael. Acting is a lot harder than I expected. Happy?" Ashton sighs. Luke reaches around and pinches the boy's cheek.

"This coming from the boy who managed to snag a lead role in the first play he ever tried out for." Ashton blushes.

"Shut up, Luke." he mumbles. "It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" Calum pipes up. "It's not everyday that a newbie is able to waltz in here and steal the spotlight. You're really talented, Ash." Ashton's face reddens even more from the praise, and he turns to bury his face in Luke's shoulder.

"You guys are embarrassing me." Luke chuckles, rubbing Ashton's arm.

"C'mon on, babe, learn to take a compliment!" Calum smirks at Luke's letting the pet name slip; the blonde in turn flips him off and Michael just looks confused.

"Anyway, it's getting late. You two get going, Cal and I will close up shop." Everyone else had gone, and the four boys were the only ones left in the auditorium.

"Sure, we'll leave. But please keep the sex off the stage." Luke laughs so hard at that he squeaks.

"Well the acoustics are fantastic in here." Michael says, laughing as well as Calum smacks him with a squeal of "Mikey!"

Luke helps Ashton into his jacket, and the two say their good-byes to Michael and Calum before making their way out into the cold December air. They walk in silence for a while, before Ashton speaks.

"So, ready to admit how right I was about us joining the drama club?" Luke chuckles.

"Alright, alright. I will say, this whole thing has been pretty fun. Calum and Michael are really cool, and, I don't know it's just been a interesting experience."

"I'm having so much fun; I still can't believe I actually got a leading role! It's great!" Ashton says, eyes shining brightly in the snowy night. Luke smiles softly, bumping shoulders with the curly-haired boy.

"I meant what I said back there, you know. You're _really_  talented, Ashton. You're amazing." They stop, turning to each other on the sidewalk as the snow falls around them.

"You really think so?" Ashton asks, looking up a Luke through his eyelashes. Luke reaches up and brushes some of the snow out of Ashton's curls.

"Of course I do." he murmurs, taking a step closer. His hand trails to Ashton's waist, pulling the boy towards him. Ashton brings his own hands up to Luke's shoulders.

"Ash, I-" Luke leans closer, eyes on Ashton's lips.

"Please." Ashton whispers.

Just then, a car honks, startling the two. They lose their balance, falling backwards into the snow. There's a moment of tense silence, and then Luke and Ashton are laughing until their sides hurt. They're holding tightly to each other, Ashton burying his face in Luke's chest as he laughes.

To anyone passing by, it looks strange. But to Luke and Ashton, it's just-them.

And it's _perfect_.

***

It's opening night.

Luke is in the boy's dressing room, spinning idly in a chair. He's not that nervous, he really has no reason to be. He's only in a few scenes after all. He's more excited than anything. Ashton, however, is another story.

"Luke I'm going to _die_." he wails, standing in the doorway. Luke spins around to face him, smiling in spite of his friend's distress. He opens his arms.

"C'mere then." Ashton makes his way over, dropping into Luke's lap and cuddling into him. Luke's arms wrap around him, rubbing up and down his back and trying to calm the shaking boy.

"Shhh, Ash, it's okay. Everything's going to be just fine." Ashton lifts his face from Luke's neck, glaring.

"Easy for you to say. I'm just afraid that I'm going to freeze up out there. What if I forgot all my lines? What if I fall off the stage?! What if-" But he doesn't get a chance to finish the thought.

"Places everyone. This is your places call." Ashton's face drains.

"I can't do it. Nope, no, I'm getting out of here." he makes to get up but Luke keeps him firmly in his lap.

"Ashton Fletcher Irwin, get a _grip_." he says sternly, more sternly than he thinks he's ever been with Ashton. His friend is stunned into silence.

"You are going to be _fine_. You won't forget your lines because you know them like the back of your hand. I would know, I've been practicing with you for weeks. You won't fall off the stage; if anyone, it's gonna be me because I'm clumsy as fuck and we all know it." Ashton giggles, and that's when Luke knows that he'll be okay.

"Now, you get out there, and you show everyone in that auditorium just how damn amazing you are." he says, and Ashton's smile grows. He quickly pulls Luke into a crushing hug.

"I love you, Luke." he murmurs, and Luke will be damned if his heart doesn't almost beat out of his chest. He presses a kiss to Ashton's hair.

"Love you too, Irwie."

***

The show is an absolute hit.

The audience laughs at all the right times, and are standing and cheering during the final curtain call. Best of all (at least to Luke) they go absolutely nuts when Ashton comes out for his bow. He's smiling from ear to ear, blushing under all the attention. Finally, the curtain comes down, and the entire cast cheers. People are hugging each other, shouting words of excitement, and some almost crying with relief at having the first show out of the way.

Luke only has eyes for Ashton though. He looks breathtaking, flushed and glowing with happiness. He turns and locks eyes with Luke, and if it's possible, smiles even wider. He pushes through the crowd, throwing himself into Luke's arms. Luke squeezes him hard.

"I'm so proud of you." he says when he can see Ashton's face again. Ashton just grins up at him and, in lieu of an answer, pushes up on his toes and kisses Luke.

Right on the mouth.

The only thing running through Luke's mind is a line of explanation points, but he soon enough gathers the brain power to kiss Ashton back. Ashton tastes sweet, like cinnamon and mint, and Luke is already addicted. His tongue gently works it's way into Ashton's mouth, making the smaller boy hum with happiness. When they finally pull away, Luke picks Ashton up, swinging him around with joy. Ashton's laugh can be heard over the din, and it's the sweetest sound Luke's ever heard.

All in all, Luke decides that joining the drama club was the best decision he's ever made.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys liked it! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! :)
> 
> tumblr: mermaid_larry


End file.
